


Long, Late Nights

by orphan_account



Series: Family Don't End in Blood [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Dean Winchester, Bedtime, Bedtime Stories, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Comforting Dean, Cribs, Cuddles Cuddles and more Cuddles, Daddy Castiel, Diapers, Dogs, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Mentions of Purgatory, Nightmares, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Ratatouille (2007) - Freeform, Rocking chair, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Dean, The Hobbit References, bottles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11020941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean doesn't want to go to bed, so Castiel has to do something to help him get to sleep.





	Long, Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on the next few chapters of 'Family is Forever... Especially with Angels', and it's been a little rough. So, since I need something else I can work on (call me the Magic Multitasker), if you'd like, send me prompts! Send me prompts for this verse or anything else you want to read. You can send them to me here or on my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ghost-in-the-corner).
> 
> And I wrote this directly after the season finale, when... yeah. I needed some baby!Dean fluff. Please enjoy!
> 
> Magic Multitasker

“No!”

“Dean, please.”

“NO!”

Castiel sighed and gave up, scooping the baby back into his arms. He started walking around the room, bouncing his baby in attempt to calm him down. Dean buried his face into his shoulder and started sobbing even harder.

“Shhh. Shhh. It’s okay, sweetheart. Don’t cry. There there.” He cooed uselessly. Dean kept crying, and crying, and _crying_.

“Cas.” He turned around and saw Gabriel standing in the doorway with Sam not far behind him. “What the hell is going on?”

Cas sighed in exasperation. “He doesn’t want to go to bed. He’s afraid he’ll have nightmares.”

Gabriel paused. “Or maybe he’s afraid he’ll lose you again.”

He rolled his eyes and turned away. No need to remind him what happened in Purgatory. He just wishes now that he stayed with Dean instead of ‘trying to keep him safe’. According to Sam and Gabriel, Dean didn’t handle coming back to Earth very well.

Cas bounced Dean again, shushing him. It seemed to start working, because Dean was starting to relax. His grip around Castiel’s neck wasn’t as tight, and his sobbing had died down a bit.

“There, there, Dean. It’s all okay. Everything’s okay.” Castiel walked over to the changing table in search of a pacifier or something that can distract Dean.

“You need any help, Cas?” Gabriel asked.

He thought for a moment before answering. “Could you warm him up a bottle? Maybe start a movie? That usually seems to calm him down.”

“Okay. Come on, buddy.” Gabe led Sam downstairs.

As he searched for a pacifier, Castiel heard something padding into the room. He turned and saw Bones sitting at his feet, looking up at him.

The dog was sweeping his tail across the floor slowly, staring up at Dean. He looked worried.

Castiel smiled and pet the dog gratefully before turning back to the changing table. There had to be a pacifier or a teething toy around here somewhere.

“Ah.” Dean mumbled as he started climbing up Castiel. He seemed to be reaching for something.

“Dean? What are you doing?” Cas looked at him.

Dean looked at him, still crying a little bit, and pointed to Bones. “Ah.” He made a grabby hand at the dog.

“Do you want to visit Bones?” Cas asked.

Dean nodded slightly. “D’ggy.”

Smiling, Castiel lowered him to the ground and sat him next to Bones. Dean immediately started petting him. He started giggling at the dog.

Bones jumped up onto Dean, putting a paw on each shoulder, and started licking his face. Dean squealed and giggled harder, trying to push him away. But Bones refused to move.

Castiel laughed and reached down for his baby. Dean still giggled as he was lifted back into his daddy’s arms. He made another grabby hand at Bones, who jumped onto Castiel’s leg to follow Dean.

“D’ggy.” Dean said again. He looked very happy despite his crying fest only moments before.

Castiel pushed a pacifier into his mouth, which was readily accepted. “Did you like playing with Bones?” Dean nodded and pointed to Bones. “I see. How about we go downstairs for a bottle and a movie?”

Dean looked up at him and nodded again. He started walking downstairs, Bones trailing closely behind. Dean was still looking at the dog while he rested his head against Castiel’s shoulder. He was rhythmically sucking on his pacifier, very calm. Castiel couldn’t be more grateful. After Purgatory , Dean wasn’t happy very often. It was a nice change to see him content.

“C’mere, Bones!”

Bones ran around Cas and charged towards Sam, who was waiting with open arms. Bones jumped on top of him, sending them both flying backwards. Dean giggled as his brother hit the floor.

Gabriel stepped over Sam, who was laughing madly as Bones liked him. He smiled at them before handing his brother the bottle.

“Movie’s all set up. We’re watching ‘Ratatouille’.” Gabe turned from Cas and looked at Dean. “You okay with that, little man?”

Dean blinked up at him.

Gabriel raised and eyebrow. “No?” He smirked. “Maybe you’ll like this.” He went in to tickle Dean. Before he could though, Castiel moved him out of the way.

“No. Not right now.” He said over his shoulder as he walked into the living room. Dean giggled in victory.

Sam was already in the living room, sitting on the floor in front of the TV playing with Bones. Cas took Dean over to the couch and sat down before carefully maneuvering him so he’d be comfortable. After a minute, Gabriel wandered in nonchalantly. He threw a giggling Sam over his shoulder, plopped omto the couch and turned on the movie.

As the opening scene began, Castiel looked down at his baby. Dean was watching the movie through hooded eyes. It was already past his bedtime. Hopefully he’d fall asleep during the first half hour.

Castiel hooked the pacifier out of Dean’s mouth. Dean looked up at him with a put, just about ready to cry again. He laughed and showed the bottle to Dean, who in turn immediately brightened up. His eyes widened as the nipple was slipped into his mouth and he suckled on it rhythmically.

They had both turned their attention back to the screen. But before Gusteau was dead, Dean started whining.

“Dean?” Cas looked down at him. He spit the nipple of the bottle out and was pouting up at him. “What’s wrong, baby boy?”

Dean pointed to the TV and shook his head. Then he pointed to the bookcase and nodded.

“Uhm…” Cas was not following. “Dean?” What do you want?”

He pointed to the bookcase again. “‘tr’y.” He demanded. Cas blinked at him. “‘tr’y!”

“Oh.” Castiel said, finally understanding. “You want me to read you a story?” Dean nodded firmly. He smiled and started to get up. “Okay, then. Let’s go read a story.”

He quickly got upstairs and into the nursery so Dean could choose a book to read. Of course, he chose his favourite; ‘the Hobbit’. It was sophisticated and violent enough to entertain Big Dean, yet still so adventurous and magical that it would captivate Little Dean.

Castiel turned on the nearby lamp before settling himself and Dean into the wooden rocking chair. Dean laid his head on his shoulder and opened up his mouth for the bottle.

Cas smiled and slipped the nipple in, hearing the familiar sound of Dean suckling from a bottle. He picked up the book and began to read to him.

“In a hole in the ground, there lived a hobbit. Not a nasty, dirty, wet hole, filled with the ends of worms and an oozy smell, nor a dry, bare, sandy hole, with nothing to sit down on or to eat. It was a hobbit hole, and that means comfort.”

He felt as Dean twisted his hand into Castiel’s shirt and pulled himself closer. He was rubbing his cheek on Castiel’s shirt as he continued reading.

The dwarves had barely started appearing in the book before Dean was snoring quietly. Closing the book, Castiel looked down at his baby.

Dean almost never wanted to do this anymore. The thought of it clearly made him uncomfortable, but once he got around to it, there’s nothing in the world better for him. The moments when Dean is playing to his heart’s content or cuddling with Castiel are priceless. And moments when Dean is completely asleep, looking more relaxed than he ever has are what Castiel lives for these days.

Humming ‘Hey Jude’, Cas picks Dean up and walks over to the crib. He gently lays him down in it, smiling when Dean curls into his pillow and sticks his thumb into his mouth. Cas slipped the thumb out of his mouth and replaces it with a pacifier. He pulls the blanket and tucks it around his baby and gives Dean his tiger doll.

Dean looks absolutely adorable once he’s all tucked in for the night. Castiel stands over the crib for a few moments, wanting to sear the image into the back of his eyelids. When he turns to leave, Dean grumbles a little. He brushes a hand over his hair and plants a kiss on his forehead. Dean hums contentedly as he settled back down.

Castiel crept out of the room as quietly as he could. When he turned to close the door, he watches as Dean curls around his stuffed toy. He smiles before closing the door.

“Goodnight, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ghost-in-the-corner) if you want to chat!


End file.
